


puppets

by jrich



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Male Antagonist, One Shot, Original Character(s), POV Antagonist, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrich/pseuds/jrich
Summary: “You’re not playing the game right. You’re not supposed to give up.”http://witterprompts.tumblr.com/post/182557977054/youre-not-playing-the-game-right-youre-not





	puppets

**Author's Note:**

> the divergent fandom is kind of past its prime yet i always seem to find my way back

Eric’s methods had increased Dauntless’s competency in physical and strategical combat, but at what cost? Those who weren’t cut or didn’t drop out and become factionless were only a quarter of the person they were when they entered the compound and landed on the net. He pushed and pushed each initiate until they had nothing left to give and then pushed some more. 

 

“This is all just a sick game to you and to it’s without consequence because there are always more initiates.” I started in, “ But this isn’t helping us. You churn out robots and at this point, training rats would provide the same outcome, only there are a lot more rats than humans that you seem to think are expendable.”

 

He stopped leaning on the control desk and stood up straight looming over me, “This isn’t my game. Jeanine’s alliance with us forces my hand to provide all of our resources. As a Leader of this faction I push for the best-”

 

“For Jeanine.” I interject, “At this point Eric, our whole faction will burn out and then what are we going to give her? You and me? I would rather die before turning into one of Jeanine’s pawns. But you look like you’re pretty satisfied being her errand boy. I’m so close to quitting this stupid game an-”

 

“And what? Where are you going to go? Factionless? You and I both know you wouldn’t last a day there. Not with all those Dauntless drop outs looming. They’re out for blood and you were right up there with me when we pushed them past their breaking point. You and I are stuck in this together. There is no quitting. You’re not playing the game right. You're not supposed to give up.” 


End file.
